


„Ever been in the Mile High Club?“

by hollyster



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Chest Hair, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Nipple Play, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Michael, ashton is there for one sentence, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Luke is scared of flying and Michael fucks him on the plane
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 37





	„Ever been in the Mile High Club?“

**Author's Note:**

> first Muke smut in years (tbh since the end of slfl)   
> So sorry if it sucks but let me know if you liked it or not, also if you’d still like to read more (but somehow I only write muke & lashton pls don’t hate me) 
> 
> yeah, anyways....enjoy the ride....or shall I say „enjoy the flight“

„Ever been in the Mile High Club?“

+

"Do you have your fucking passport with you?" Luke asked his boyfriend, already slightly stressed as he rummaged through his backpack in search of said passport. When he only could find his own, he only lets out a sharp sigh, closing up his backpack again. He feels like his head might explode, they were already late by almost half an hour as Michael forgot to call a cab and now he couldn’t find his boyfriend’s passport. 

A strong hand fall on his broad left shoulder, slightly adding pressure in an attempt to calm Luke down.  
"Yes, Luke, I do have my passport with me, it’s in my jacket. Try to calm down, we're almost at the airport and the plane won't take off until all passengers are checked-in...well, sometimes," Michael smirked, causing Luke to glare at him before the blonde turned his head back to the window, snorting. Michael quickly understood his mistake, knowing that his boyfriend is easily stressed and sensible. "Aw, baby, c'mon, don't be like this. I’m sorry."

"Don’t sorry me. This is our first vacation as a couple, so I want it to be perfect and I really don’t need you to put sass in my way," Luke mumbled, still looking out of the window and Michael took his hand, "Everything's perfect as long as you are with me, my darling."

+

"Mikey, can you please put the suitcase on the belt," the blonde asked his boyfriend kindly while he searched for his premium card from the airline so he could gather miles for them getting something from the miles store. Michael found it weird, why gathering miles for months just to get something you could easily buy cheaper and especially faster without those miles. But Luke liked it and who was Michael to stand in the way of his boyfriend’s happiness?

"Sir, sadly you do have excess luggage, so you have to pay a charge for it," the counter woman said and Luke rubbed his head, feeling his hands sweating up in stress.   
Michael quickly noticed and softly pushed Luke aside to take control at the counter. "How much?" Michael asked, pulling out his wallet.  
"20 $, sir."  
The blonde bleached haired man gave her a 20 $ bill and she added the decal on the suitcase and let it disappear behind the black rubber bands.

"Thanks, babe," Luke kissed his boyfriend and took his hand, leading him to the security control where seemingly all residents of Sydney stood and Luke once again felt his throat clamming up in angst, groaning quietly since they only had 25 minutes left for boarding. Reassuring, Michael pressed his hand gently, smiling at him and Luke returned it a bit, "We gonna make it, Lukey, we have a fast lane ticket. We can just take this lane and jab jab, we’re through.”

They weren’t through that quickly. 

"Next one!" yelled the security guy to no one in particular, just winking to motion Luke to walk quickly to the point where he could put his jacket, belt and bag in a tray on the belt before walking through the walk-through metal detector which remained silent, and Luke exhaled relieved.

He quickly put his things back on, then he noticed that Michael was on another checkpoint, discussing with a bulky guy from security. Luke felt another wave of panic roll over him. What if his boyfriend got arrested or thrown out of the airport which would mean that they couldn’t go to Dubai.

He basically ran to the two discussing men, "What's wrong?" he panted and Michael took his hand.

"Your frie-uhm boyfriend has medications in his bag-"

"Yeah, medication to prevent aerophobia and claustrophobia," Michael interrupted with a harsh voice and the security man shook his head, stricly, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that you can't take it with you without a medical certificate."

After some more minutes discussing, Michael noticed that his boyfriend was in a huge stress because of the time and he smashed the bag with the medication in the hands of the guy, mocking, "You know what, fuck off!"

With that he tightened the grip on Luke’s hand and ran away, laughing. Well, Michael was laughing, Luke was too shocked to actually realize what’s happening. The couple ran hand in hand to their gate where nobody was since all passengers were already on board. Panting, the boys gave their boarding passes to the smiling ground crew which they scanned quickly, then we walked through the gangway into the big Boeing 747 where the stewardesses smiled at them kindly showing them their seats in the first class.

"First class? Are you fucking crazy?" Michael whisper-yelled at his smiling boyfriend, "I just want this holiday to be perfect and you deserve the cream of the crop, darling."

Luke let Mikey first in their seat row, helping him with his stuff and sat then down next to him, the blonde haired man then nuzzled his head in the crook of Luke's neck, inhaling his incredible scent, "Thank you, I love you so much."

The blonde kissed his boyfriend's cheek and turned his attention to the safety instructions which were now shown on the rather big screens in front of them.

+

Luke grasped his nails into the armrest, when the plane plummeted what felt like 1000 meters down when it were really only 20 meters but this was enough for Luke to get angsty; yes, he had aerophobia. But sadly his medication got taken away in Sydney so he now he needed distraction and Michael also knew that.

"C'mere, Luke, I have an idea," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously and Luke got it the message after a few seconds. He widened his eyes in disbelief with a gasp and whispered," Are you crazy?"

"No?! C'mon, what’s the worst that can happen? The stewardess can't exactly kick us out of the plane"

Sighing, Luke gave in and walked with his boyfriend on his hand to the toilets and before he could close the door he caught a glimpse of a girl winking at him, causing him to blush.

As soon as he had locked the door, he got attacked by Michael's soft lips on his plump lips and the couple made out, messily.

"Strip, Hemmings."

"Strip yourself, Clifford."

The hobby guitarist unzipped his black skinny jeans while Luke pulled of his Bon Jovi shirt, exposing his flat but toned chest which was adored by some light chest hair. Luke used to shave it but ever since he learned that Michael loved to fondle with it while cuddling he decided to just keep it trimmed. 

He looked up to see that Michael had also gotten rid of his checkered button up, showing his glorious pale chest and tattoos that Luke just loved to trace with his tongue, sadly they didn’t have the time for Luke to do so. Luke smiled at Michael before stepping towards him, pulling him into a heated kiss as he began to palm Michael through his black tight boxers. He was already pretty hard and Luke smirked into the kiss, “Oh, well hello there.”

Michael just gripped one hand hard into Luke’s curls, pulling him back roughly and began to open up Luke’s pants. Luke panted, still slightly smirking. He loved when Michael man dominated him. 

The bleached blonde man pulled Luke’s pants down in one swift motion, grapped then the broad shoulders and turned him around so he was faced with the strong, slightly freckled back of his boyfriend. Luke let out a surprised gasp, although he shouldn’t have been surprised by this position change. Airplane sex is sex from behind, anything else is just too uncomfortable or dangerous even.

"Bend over," Michael demanded a bit harshly but Luke knew that it wasn't meant to sound so, hearing Michael’s slightly throaty and growling voice actually turned him on than the fact that they were about to fuck on an airplane toilet. And Luke did in fact have a slight exhibition kink, of course Michael knew that. He helped Luke discover it by fucking him in front of their shared friend, Ashton. And that might or might not have ended in a threesome.

The blonde bent down, his hand holding himself up on the small window frame and teased his boyfriend by pushing out his thick butt more and brushing it against the hard member of said man. 

"You don't happen to have lube, do you?" Michael whispered while kissing Luke's back. 

"Just fuck me already, use spit, I don't care. I prepped myself this morning with the dildo you gave me for my birthday. You know, the pretty lilac one" Luke turned his head, a cheeky smile adorned his slightly sweaty face, curls already sticking to his forehead. Damn the airplane designer for not adding a fan into the toilet cabin.

Michael moaned, spitting into his hand and lubing up his cock. "Next time I want to watch you, Lucifer." 

With that Mike drove his boner right up into Luke, who quickly bit in his fist to keep back a surprised scream. Even after almost 7 months of dating, he couldn’t really get used to the dick size of his lover but who is he to complain? He loved how filled up he felt every time they had sex and Michael loved how he’d beg to fill him up again when he pulled out.

"G-go on, Mikey," he panted out when he’d gotten used to Michael's dick. His boyfriend immediately obeyed and began to move his hips in hard, sharp thrusts.

"Ugh, so tight for Daddy, baby boy." He moaned out, letting his hands roam Luke’s back before gripping one hand into the blond hair, pulling it back and one hand on the hip. Luke’s mouth opened the let out a strangled gasp, careful to not let out louder sounds than that even though he usually loved to let his boyfriend know how good he took him. 

"Oh-only, ugh faster, only you, Daddy," the blonde moaned quietly out, trying to cause no attention but he knew that this girl from earlier was probably laughing her ass off. Michael reached with one of his hands around to pinch Luke's nipples to get Luke faster to his orgasm so they wouldn't get suspicious to the board crew. 

Luke clenched his rim around Michael’s cock when he felt the soft pain radiating from his nipples, causing Michael to cum and shoot his load into Luke with a muffled scream as he bit in his own fist. As soon as Luke felt Mike's sperm filling him up, he also came silently, holding his fist around the head of his cock to catch the spilling semen.

Michael gently kissed Luke’s back and grabbed some paper towel before pulling out of him, catching his leaking load with the paper towel. Then he turned his lover around, smiled at him as he took Luke’s hand and wiped it clean with his remained towel.

Luke ran a hand through Michael’s slightly damp hair, ruffled it a bit and kissed him gently. “That was fun.”

Then he pulled up his pants and began dressing himself, Michael quickly to follow his actions. Luke helped his boyfriend buttoning up his flannel before the both of them washed their hands and tried to sort out the sex hair. 

“Yeah, that was fun. But now, let’s get the fuck out of here, I need a beer.” Luke snickered at that, of course Michael needs a beer. 

He grabbed his hand and unlocked the door, hoping that they could sneak back to their seats without causing attention. Sadly, the first class only had 10 seats, so the chances were rather low and the both of them were soon to be the judge of that. As soon as they both had stepped out of the cabin, they were met by at least 5 eye pairs which showed off amusement. 

Luke blushed deeply red, rushing quickly to their seats with Michael in tow while they had to hear the small snickers from the passengers in the first class. 

"Yeah, yeah, the youth today," a middle old man in a suit giggled at them and Luke smiled shyly, “Sorry”. But the man just waved his hand in dismissal, “Nonsense, just a small tip for the future. Leave separately and wait a few minutes.” Luke blushed again and the man let out a laugh then hiding his head back behind the newspapers, ending the conversation and Luke leaned back into his comfortable seat.

Then it was silent again in the cabin and Luke whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Sorry for being an ass earlier at home and at the airport and thank you for distracting me from flying, I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling," Mike kissed his boyfriend and Luke smiled happily.

****

They might or might not have made out and Luke might or might not have also jerked off his bleached haired partner under a blanket which nobody luckily noticed. 

Simply put, the flight wasn't as bad as Luke had thought before.

\-------


End file.
